dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Burning Attack
& or & |class=Energy Sphere Energy Wave (sometimes) |similar='Buster Cannon Tri-Beam Trick Buster Light Grenade Big Tree Cannon' }} is one of Future Trunks' signature attacks. Overview Future Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movement, ending with his arms crossed across the chest, before placing his palms forward with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other, forming a diamond shape. Then, he fires an energy sphere from his palms towards the opponent. Usage and Power Future Trunks first performs this technique against Future Android 18, while fighting the androids before traveling to the past, although it is blue in color.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 In the past, he uses it to distract Mecha Frieza so that he could slice him into pieces. When it is fired against Mecha Frieza to distract him, Frieza dodges the attack and growls to himself about what he will do to Trunks when he gets ahold of him (in the manga and Kai, he mocks Trunks for missing), but Future Trunks then appears above him and slashes him with his sword. Later, Future Trunks uses an attack similar to the Burning Attack, but without the arm movements and of blue color, against Android 14 during their battle on the Glacier.Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, 1992 He uses the Burning Attack on Broly on New Planet Vegeta in an attempt to defend his father Vegeta, but to no avail, as Broly is unfazed by the attack and knocks out Future Trunks with a punch to the chin.Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 Future Trunks also uses the attack to help defeat Hatchiyack, although it is also blue in color.Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, 1993 Future Trunks uses the Burning Attack in the Dragon Ball Super manga, as a Super Saiyan 2, to finish off Future Dabura and Future Babidi, preventing them from resurrecting Future Majin Buu. He also uses the technique in the anime in his Super Saiyan Anger form during his first fight with Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. After successfully dragging him to the ground, Trunks blasts Black with a point-blank Burning Attack, which erupts into a huge pillar shaped explosion. Variations * – An upgraded form of the Burning Attack used by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors and as his one of his Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. ** - An upgraded form of the Super Burning Attack where the user surpasses conventional limits for a decisive one-hit Super Attack. The strongest variation of the Burning Attack used by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. * - A variation that scatter in 4 Energy Spheres. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. * - A variation that follow its target. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. *'Full Charge Burning Attack' - The most powerful version of the Burning Attack. Used by Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Burning Bomber' - A more powerful version used by characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Burning Attack Combined Energy Wave' - A combined energy wave used by Trunks: Xeno and the 2nd Future Warrior to counter and overpower Dark Turles and Dark Lord Slug's combined energy wave in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Burning Kamehameha' – The combination of Trunks' Burning Attack and Goten's Kamehameha. It is Xeno Gotenks's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Burning Impact' - The combination of Trunks' Burning Attack and Vegeta's Dirty Fireworks. It is Xeno Vegeks's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dokkan Battle. Video Game Appearances Burning Attack is seen in various games, almost always accompanying Future Trunks, such as Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend (where the attack encircles the opponent and explodes), Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Even in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Trunks has this attack from the time he is playable. Future Gohan uses this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Burning Attack is used in Future Trunks' ultimate move in the ''Budokai'' series. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, he uses it in conjunction with his sword in the Burning Slash technique. It is an enormous wave of energy that decimates the entire field in this video game series, while it is a regular blast of energy in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas and the ''Legacy of Goku'' series. The technique appears in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, under the name Buster Cannon. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it mistakenly appears under the name Buster Cannon (which also appears in the game under the name Buster Flash) and is Future Trunks' Air Ultimate Combo. Burning Attack is the first offensive technique performed by Time Patrol Trunks in Dragon Ball Online. When Time Patrol Trunks uses the technique in a cinematic cut of player's tutorial, he performs the traditional series of rapid arm movements and stance; however the color (blue) and power differ because he performs it in his base form. The actual skill, still blue in color, is learned at level 44 by Sword Masters. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Burning Attack appears as a Super Attack for Future Trunks and Xeno Trunks. It also appears as the enemy Clone Trunks' Super Attack which it inherited from its source material's DNA. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it can be obtained as a Super Skill for the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 19: Let's Train. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Future Trunks and Vegeta's EX-Fusion, Vegenks, uses this move. It can also be learned by the Dragon Ball Super incarnation of Future Trunks in his base form. Gallery References ru:Горящая Атака es:Ataque Ardiente Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks